Alec Works Late
by deannaG
Summary: My first ShadowHunters fanfic that isn't based on an episode. Set somewhere in the future.


Hello everybody.

This story popped into my head this morning and my muse Agnes, demanded that I type it up and share with you.

 **A/N** : As someone who came into **ShadowHunters** via the tv show, I still love the idea of Max, the adorable warlock child, Magnus and Alec adopt. But I see Magnus and Alec (and the rest of the characters) as they appear in the show, so please don't yell at me if you have issues with this story.

Enjoy. xoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus paces the living room. It's way past three in the morning and Alec isn't home yet.

There was some major disturbance in Downtown Brooklyn and _of course_ the Head of the Institute had to lead the ShadowHunters into battle.

Magnus glares at the door, as if it is at fault for keeping his husband out all night.

He should go to bed and in the morning he will wake up in Alec's arms. He has done that on other nights when Alec worked late into the night, but something doesn't feel right to Magnus, so he stays up and paces.

His fingers itch to create a portal and go to his husband's side but Magnus wraps his arms around himself instead.

The disturbance was so bad, that the mundanes were talking about it on the evening news. Of course they didn't know the REAL story, but they spoke of the "strange" destruction of cars. Flatbush Avenue was even closed for an hour because cars were getting smashed for "no apparent reason".

Magnus pulls out his phone for the hundredth time since Alec texted him just before midnight and said that he would be a "little" late and puts it back in his pocket. If Alec is busy, Magnus doesn't want to distract him with a text message.

So he paces the loft.

Magnus can't help but think how would he be notified if something happened to Alec on a mission. Would he receive a text message or would a representative of the Clave appear at his door with the news.

Magnus stops pacing and stares at the door. An image of Maryse at his door telling him that Alec is dead, pops into his mind. He can see the tears running down her face as clear as if she were actually there. Magnus blinks back tears and tries to tell himself that Alec is fine and this "image" isn't real.

He feels a tug on his pant leg and comes back to reality.

He wipes away the tears and smiles weakly at Max, as he picks him up. "Darling, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Poppa, is Daddy home?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "No, not yet."

"When is Daddy getting home?"

Magnus thinks to himself, _that is a damn good question_ , but tells Max, "Soon, Daddy is busy keeping Brooklyn safe."

"But Poppa, Daddy should be sleeping."

Magnus nods, "Yes and so should you."

"But I can't sleep if Daddy's not here."

Magnus thinks to himself, _you and me both darling_ , but tells Max, "I know, but Daddy will be here when you wake up tomorrow."

Max puts his head on Magnus' shoulder, "But I want Daddy here NOW."

Magnus holds Max tight and nods, "Me too, darling."

Max whispers, "What if Daddy doesn't come home?"

Magnus swallows, Max putting into words, his own fears. He can only hold Max tighter, unable to say anything without crying.

Max and Magnus hold each other in the middle of the living room.

They both look up at the sound of a key in the door.

A very tired looking Alexander Lightwood walks into the loft.

A slight smile comes to his face when he sees Max and Magnus, "My two favorite guys are welcoming me home?"

Magnus strides to him. Max wraps his arms around Alec's neck, as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and holds him tight.

Alec gently pulls away from Magnus, holding Max in his arms, "Why aren't you in bed, little one?"

Max rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "I missed you."

Alec smiles weakly, "I missed you too, but it is way past your bedtime."

He glances at Magnus and gently kisses his lips, "I'm okay."

Magnus nods, "Put Max to bed, it's been a long night for all of us."

Magnus turns off the lights, as Alec walks into Max's bedroom.

He puts Max into his bed and covers him.

Alec gently kisses Max's forehead, "Good night, blueberry."

Max giggles, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "I'm off tomorrow, so what would you like to do?"

Max smiles, "Can we go to the park with Poppa?"

Alec smiles, "Sounds like a plan. Now get some sleep." He kisses Max's forehead again and walks out of the room.

Magnus goes into their bedroom and gets into bed. He can hear Alec and Max talking.

Alec walks into his and Magnus' bedroom and starts to change into his sleep pants. Magnus can see half healed bruises and cuts on him.

Magnus takes a deep breath, "How bad was it?"

"No mundanes were hurt, there was a lot of property damage. But Luke has that covered."

Magnus nods, "And ShadowHunters?"

Alec glances at him, "The usual, but nothing that the _iratze_ can't fix."

He gets into the bed and Magnus holds him tight.

Alec gently kisses his lips, "Magnus, I told you, I'm fine."

"I know, but I was worried. You're the Head of the Institute, let the others deal with missions."

"Magnus, I don't like being behind a desk all day. I enjoy being in the field."

"But do you have to be "in the field" every day?"

Alec sighs, "Izzy told me the same thing. In fact, she told me to take a couple of days off. Nah, who am I kidding, she ORDERED me to take a couple of days off."

Magnus nods. "Good."

Alec lays down, Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and holds him tight.

Alec holds Magnus, "Magnus you're trembling."

"I told you, I was worried."

"Right, but I've been late before."

"But never _**this**_ late."

Alec gently lifts Magnus' head and kisses his lips, "Magnus, what's going on?"

Magnus whispers, "I had a vision of Maryse at the door telling me you were dead."

Alec whispers, "By the angel."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Alec takes a deep breath, "Okay, maybe I have been spending too much time in the field. I don't have to be in charge of every mission. I could work more "9 to 5 days", as the mundanes call them."

Magnus smiles, "I know that would make Max happy."

Alec laughs, "Only Max?"

Magnus kisses him, "That making me happy is assumed."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus back, "It has been a long day, how about we get some sleep?"

Magnus nods, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and falls asleep listening to his husband's heart beating.

Alec falls asleep with a much calmer husband in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it, hated it, let me know. xo


End file.
